LWE: Loud Wrestling Entertainment
by Hope The Victor
Summary: From the shadow of LWF, a new Brand Arises! New championships, new superstars, and new rivalries in stories. Who will come out on top? (Inspired by LWF by Jet Black Dragon. All rights go to their respective owners.)
1. Episode 1

**(Opening theme - Don't Question My Heart by Saliva)**

The opening pyro effects kick off as a new brand title, LWE, is shown on the titan tron in The American Airlines Center in Houston.

 **Mauro Ranallo:** _Hello_ _everyone, it is thunderous in the American Airlines Center! The Superstars of Impact, Nitro and Shockwave have all been gathered together, for a new fused brand of entertainment, and we have a new lineup of casting commentary. That's right, I am back Ladies and Gentlemen, the Voice of NXT, Mauro Ranallo, and joining me here, first and foremost, is the returning Broadcast Journalist, the Savior of Misbehavior, Corey Graves!_

 **Corey:** _It is so honorbound to be back here. I don't even know WHY i got back into the ring over a love quarrel with Leni and Mark Andrews. It is SO much better to be a Broadcast Journalist, and comment on some of my favorites in WWE._

 **Mauro:** _And let's not forget the other Stars from ROH, New Japan, and even PWR. And joining you and me will also be Nigel McGuinness!_

 **Nigel:** _Yes, it is I, Nigel McGuinness, and boy do we have a treat for you tonight!_

 **Mauro:** _New superstars and old ones will be coming for the titles held all over the companies. Right now, we turn to the ring, where the creator of the LWF, Melchard Caranto, is standing by with the rosters of all three LWF Brands._

In the ring, stood LWF Founder, Chard.

 **Chard:** _Hey_ _guys. I know it's been a while. SHOCKWAVE EPISODE 3 is halfway done, so it should be out sometime soon. Anyway, here in LWE, we are gonna crown 2 INAUGURAL CHAMPS TONIGHT! The first will be for the LWE CHAMPIONSHIP, and the other will be for the LWE Cruiserweight Championship-_

 **(MacMilitant begins to play)**

Suddenly, the familiar music of a General Manager hit, and out came Theodore Long!

 **Mauro** _: What the?! Th-That's Teddy Long!_

 **Nigel** _: Holla Holla Holla!_

 **Corey:** _If Teddy's here, that can only mean one thing! Chard isn't the one running the show, he is!_

 **Chard** : _Well look who it Is! The man himself!_

 **Teddy** : _Now hold up there, Playa. You may be the creator of LWF, but this, LWE… I'm the GM of this brand, and who better for the job?_

 **Chard:** _Hey, as long as it's you, I won't mind._

 **Teddy** : _That's what i like to hear. Now then, how about we give you Playas some matches? I think it's about time we gave ourselves another X-Case Match!_

 **Mauro** : _An excellent announcement so far, to bring in another X-Case Match! It has been awhile since Leni won the Briefcase herself, and then cashed in to become the Undisputed LWF Intercontinental Champion?_

 **Chard:** _I think I have one person in mind…._

 **(** **/8jiHFK-s6FQ** **begins to play)**

 **Mauro** : _OH MY! Is Chard out of his Mind!?_

 **Nigel** : _I don't think so! I think he made a FABULOUS choice!_

Out comes PWR's most hated person, "The Walking Death" Mike Madrigal.

 **Teddy** : _Mike Madrigal, of course. But, like on my previous show, Smackdown, that I managed, ya gotta Earn that opportunity to be in the X-Case Match. So, which one of you Playas, wants to take on Madrigal in an X-Case Qualifying Match?!_

As the crowd wondered, a hand rose up from the superstars in the ring… or rather, a hand with a Switchblade in it.

 **Corey** : _Jay White?!_

 **(SWITCHBLADE by Yonosuke Kitamura plays)**

 **Nigel** : _Now this is a opening match! The Walking Death vs The Switchblade! PWR vs NJPW!_

 **Mauro** : _Now this is a dream match!_

Jay White enters the ring, but Mike Madrigal hits him with a cheap shot!

 **Mauro** : _COME ON! Madrigal, one of PWRs men who never changes his stripes, pops a right hand cheaply on White!_

 **Nigel** : _Madrigal is willing to do anything to get that spot! Even if it means by cheap shots!_

Fortunately, Jay was good to go, and the referee calls for the bell. Madrigal wastes no time and bum rushes Jay in his corner with a flurry of rights and lefts.

Jay White answers back with a right hand of his own, and Madrigal staggers backwards.

 **Corey** : _Madrigal is stunned, in the middle of the ring! Guys, i think we're gonna see it!_

White goes for the Blade Runner, Madrigal counters it, sets him up for a Hammerlock Lariat, and hits it!

 **Mauro** : _That's the Sarsi Twist!_

 **Nigel** : _This could be over!_

Madrigal goes for the cover

 **1…**

 **2...**

White kicks out.

 **Mauro** : _How the hell did Jay kick outta that?!_

 **Nigel** : _It's Gonna take more than that! That's for sure!_

 **Corey** : _Ya think?_

Jay recovers, and grapples with Madrigal.

 **Mauro** : _This match is for the first spot in the X-Case match, and think about what that Briefcase gets you. Its like the Money in the Bank Briefcase, but with the X-Case, you could go for ANY title you please!_

 **Corey** : _When you think about how Leni got the X-Case, it was a moment no one forgot. Leni knows what it takes to have that case, and she cashed it in on her sister Luan at Wrestlepalooza._

 **Nigel** : _The first to do so._

Jay brakes the hold and tries to bring Madrigal down to the mat, but Madrigal shoves him off, and flips the bird on him, big grin on his face. Jay, unfazed, slugs him with a right.

 **Mauro** : _OUCH! Careful who you flip off, Mike Madrigal! You're fighting a member of CHAOS!_

Nigel: A very interesting scenario for Chaos if they can get one of their members in the match. I'm sure Jay wanted to be in this first match to give them the advantage.

Madrigal goes for another right, but Jay blocks it, and hits the Blade Runner!

 **Mauro** : _BLADE RUNNER! BLADE RUNNER!_

 **Nigel** : _HE'S OUT FOR SURE!_

Jay White goes for the cover.

 **1…**

 **2...**

Madrigal kicks out!

 **Corey** : _No way, he kicked out of it!_

 **Mauro** : _How on earth did he survive!?_

 **Nigel** : _Don't know, but Madrigal is on the ropes (looks to the entrance way) Uh oh! Here comes his partner in crime!_

Vlad Sinnsyk makes his way to the ring, but then Kazuchika Okada came to even the odds!

 **Mauro** : _The Rainmaker is here! But why is he helping out a member of CHAOS?!_

 **Nigel** : You don't think…

 **Corey** : _No way, Okada would never join Jays group!_

Okada seemed to have no interest in helping Jay for CHAOS, but instead focused his attention on Vlad.

Vlad tried to force his way through, but then oVe jumped the Barricade, and attacked both Madrigal and White, causing a double disqualification.

 **Mauro** : _NO! Not oVe!_

 **Corey** : _What, what's up, did i miss something while i was with Lucy?_

(Macmilitant starts playing, and out comes Teddy Long, and he's not happy)

 **Teddy** : _Typical, oVe. I sanctioned this X-Case match, and you had to ruin it. I heard about your antics on LWF. So… whaddya want with this brand?_

oVe's leader, Sami Callihan gets a mic.

 **Sami Callihan:** _YOU KNOW DAMN WELL WHAT I WANT! A SPOT IN THE X-CASE! IF WE DON'T GET THAT SPOT, WE WILL BURN DOWN,_ _ **EVERYTHING!**_

 **Corey:** _I… i don't know what to say about this, who are these guys?!_

 **Teddy:** _Then how about this. We RESTART this match, and make it a TRIPLE THREAT! Sami Callihan, Mike Madrigal, and Jay White! For a spot in the X-CASE LADDER MATCH!_

 **Mauro** : _Smart move by Teddy, giveing Sami Callihan what he wants! But if i know Sami, he's going to go to the extreme to take the first spot!_

 **Nigel** : _Especially with Dave and Jake Crist running around!_

 **Corey** : _It's times like this Jay wishes he had CHAOS to back him up, right?_

 **Mauro** : _I agree._

The bell rings, and Jay and Madrigal all went for Callihan.

 **Corey** : _This is smart, you wanna get rid of the big threat, and that's Callihan!_

 **Mauro** : _but Dave and Jake Crist are still ringside, this could be a handicap for White, especially with CHAOS not arriving yet!_

Mike Madrigal then gets Callihan in position for a Pumphandle Driver, but Jay White hits a wicked Lariat!

 **Mauro** : _And Jay White! Madrigal was looking for the Near Death Experience, and Jay White nearly takes his head off!_

Callihan recovers, and strikes Jay from behind. He then sets Jay up, looking for a Headlock Driver, but Jay was able to escape, and ducks a High Knee from Madrigal, and Madrigal hits Callihan in the face. Jay then went to the corner and launched at Madrigal, delivering his trademark Running Swinging Neckbreaker.

Jay then signals someone to come out, and out came Tomohiro Ishii and Hirooki Goto.

 **Corey:** _Wait a minute! Jay DOES have some backup!_

 **Mauro:** _In the form of CHAOS Members, Hirooki Goto and Tomohiro Ishii!_

Ishii and Goto then go right at Jake and Dave, causing a brawl.

 **Mauro:** _The first shot is fired! And CHAOS and oVe are getting it on!_

Ishii then knocks Dave's lights out with a stiff Headbutt!

 **Nigel:** _Lights out for Dave, Ishii's skull should be a registered weapon_!

 **Mauro:** _Goto isn't about to show any remorse to Jake, i don't think…!_

Mauro was right, as Goto sits him down with a sleeper, he lets go, and hits a Penalty Kick!

 **Corey** : _And then there was one!_

Jay turned back to Sami, who slammed jay with his shoulder.

"That spot is MINE!" He shouted.

Sami then sets Jay up for the Headlock Driver again, but this time, Goto, Ishii, and Vlad Sinnsyk get in and surround him.

 **Mauro** : _Uh oh! Get this, NO DISQUALIFICATION IN A TRIPLE THREAT!_

Vlad, knowing this wouldn't get his partner the win, decided to join in anyway. He went at Callihan first, delivering a series of Uppercuts.

Suddenly…

 **(Retaliation by CFO$ plays)**

 **Mauro** : _HOLD ON! That's Dean Ambrose's Music!_

Out comes Dean, wearing an oVe shirt!

 **Nigel** : _Deans on Samis side! I don't believe it!_

 **Corey** : _Get this, Sami and Dean go WAY Back! They know each other!_

Ambrose gets into the ring and immediately hits Dirty Deeds on Vlad, and fights off Goto and Ishii! Sami sensed the time was his, and rolled up Jay, looking to steal one!

 **1…**

 **2…**

Jay kicks out!

 **Mauro** : _I don't believe it! Jay fought his way around a stolen victory form Sami! Jay and Sami, trying to get each other!_

 **Nigel** : _Sami looking for the Headlock Driver!_

Sami hits it, Madrigal then hits a GTS on Sami, and goes for the cover.

 **1…**

 **2….**

 **3! *bell rings***

 **(** **/8jiHFK-s6FQ** **begins to play)**

 **Mauro** : _MADRIGAL WITH THE VICTORY!_

 **Greg Hamilton** : _Here is your winner! "The Walking Death" Mike Madrigal!_

 **Corey** : _Unreal! The Walking Death takes the first X-Case spot, taking advantage of the chaotic situation and puts Sami's lights out!_

 **Mauro:** _In the end, the chaos works in Madrigal's favor. He takes the first spot in the X-Case Ladder match!_

 **Nigel:** _He's not the only PWR star getting a shot for the spot, Ken Warren is gonna get his chance against Luna Loud!_

 **Corey:** _Oh wow, Luna? How's she been?_

 **Mauro:** _Luna's gone back to her Rocker ways, But she's trying to find another stable to be in league with. She's looking to knock some sense into her brother, Lincoln, leader of Nick Club._

 **Nigel** : _That will not be easy. Its Lincoln leading the charge, but with him in Nick Club it's gonna be a challenge._

 **Mauro** : _Don't forget our main event! Bolt will face off against The Queens Of Strong Style, in a 2 on 1 handicap match!_

 **Nigel** : _Tell me that's fair!_

 **(BACKSTAGE)**

Backstage, Luna was looking around for some teams to help, but she got lost.

 **Luna:** _Well, its official, im lost. Total bummer…_

She then heard some crazed laughter around the corner, and she saw a group of four surrounding a Dumpster fire. It was SAnitY.

 **Luna:** _SAnitY? Rockin! They'd totally help me with Nick Club!_

Eric Young then spots her.

 **Eric** : _**HEY!**_ _What do you want!?_

 **Luna** : _Uh… I just wanna know if you, Wolfe, Dain and Nikki could help me out with Nick Club? If it's no trouble, I Mean. I've gotta head to a qualifying match for the X-Case, and I wanna follow my big sis Leni in her tracks, but I know Lincoln's gonna go for it too… so I need some help with his Club._

Nikki then gets in close to Luna, almost aiming to grab her.

 **Nikki** : _Does he have a grudge against ya? Huh? Well?_

 **Luna:** _more like being a wrestler is going to his head. I know how that feels… I went crazy when I joined the Bullet Club. What am I saying?! You dudes gotta help me, I'm on the wrong side of the chaos here!_

 **Killian Dain:** _Chaos, you say?_

 **Alexander Wolfe:** _No one knows Chaos better than us!_

 **Eric:** _Okay Luna… we'll help you with your brigade. On one condition. Go to Teddy Long, and get us a Qualifying Match for next episode._

 **Luna:** _I can do that. Who's gonna be in the match though?_

 **Killian** _: Me. I need redemption. I was in a ladder match for The NXT North American Championship, and Adam Cole won._

 **Luna:** _You got yourself a deal._

Luna then walks away silently celebrating.

In another part backstage, LWF, and PWR's resident reporter Pocholo Estrada was with The Queens Of Strong Style.

 **Pocholo:** _I am here with the current RCCW Co-Op Champions, Lynn and Hanazuki, so in the next events, LWF One Night Only, and LWF LIVE, you will be facing Bolt in singles competition. But tonight, you will be taking him on in a 2 on 1 handicap match. What are your thoughts?_

 **Lynn:** _Our thoughts? Poch, how stupid are you? Why wait till One Night Only and LWF LIVE? Bolt is not gonna make it after tonight!_

 **Hanazuki:** _See, Bolt thinks he's so good, but we KNOW we're so good. That's his downfall, and Bolt will not survive tonight._

 **Pocholo:** _Right. Switching to Later tonight. Lynn, your older sister Luna has a chance to qualify for the X-Case Ladder match against Ken Warren. Are you rooting for your sister to qualify?_

 **Lynn** : _Root for Luna? Please, Poch. The only person,_ *looks at Hanazuki* _or rather people I'm rooting for, is us._

The Co-Op Champions then leave.

 **(MATCH 2: Sam Sharp vs. Kushida)**

 **(Pitiful by Blindside plays)**

Sam walks out and takes her hood off, surprising the crowd. She wore her signature look as she stretched before heading to the ring.

 ***Bell rings***

 **Greg Hamilton:** _The following contest is scheduled for One Fall! Introducing first, from Royal Woods, Michigan, SAM SHARP!_

 **Mauro** : _Wow, now this is a surprise! Sam Sharp is here in LWE and more importantly LWF! If you recall Corey, Chard sicked Team International on her when she was only a spectator talking back to him._

 **Corey** : _Indeed, I do, still the most brutal moment in LWF History._

 **Nigel:** _But look at her now, having her first match, but with not just any opponent, it's with the Time Splitter Kushida!_

 **Mauro** _: Sam is going to prove that she has what it takes to run with the big boys, but her opponent is no walk in the park._

 **Nigel:** _So true. Kushida, former MMA Fighter, 5 Time IWGP Junior Heavyweight Champion, 2016 Super J-Cup Winner, her opponent has done it all._

Sam gets into the ring and looks around. She then points to the exact spot in the ring where she was assaulted.

 **Corey:** _There you see that Sam still remembers the painful beating she endured at the hands of Team International. But she's not afraid, and she's saying "Bring it on!" With that look!_

 **(Kushida Makes You Rock by Yonosuke Kitamura plays)**

Kushida then comes out as soon as the music starts.

 **Greg Hamilton:** _And her opponent, from Tokyo, Japan, weighing in at 192 pounds, The Time Splitter, KUSHIDA!_

The crowd cheered as Kushida made his way to the ring.

 **Mauro:** _If you're Sam right now, you've gotta be really nervous. I mean this is Kushida, Sam has got to be a lot more nervous on the inside than out._

 **Nigel:** _But that fear better not get the best of her if she wants to make it big here in LWE._

 **Corey:** _It's one thing to debut, it's another to go against as seasoned pro. But Sam asked for this when she got in that ring._

Sam tapped her high-tops as Kushida got in the ring. He climbs to the top rope in one corner and does his signature pose.

 **Mauro:** _Sam is ready, and she looks focused to make her first impression._

The bell rings, and the match is underway.

Sam and Kushida lock up in the center of the ring, Sam wrenches Kushida's left arm with a Hammerlock, but the time splitter counters it into a Hammerlock of his own.

 **Corey:** _Looks like Sam is trying to out maneuver Kushida, but Kushida is a former MMA fighter, that's gonna be easier said than done._

Sam arm drags Kushida, and takes him down.

Kushida gets moving, as Sam ducks and leapfrogs, before Kushida goes high and Sam catches him and schoolboys him.

 **1…**

 **2…**

Kushida kicks out.

 **Nigel:** _Impressive maneuver by Sam, grounding Kushida. It goes to show that she's been training hard since her brutal assault._

 **Mauro:** _for those not familiar with LWF, Sam was a fan before Wrestlepalooza. She insulted Chard, and got a butt kicking for it._

 **Nigel:** _So what does Sam hope to gain by being here? It's no secret, she's here now with some of the best._

 **Corey:** _Sam is A talented girl, music and wrestling now in her resume, but she needs a little extra to beat Kushida….!_

As Corey said that, Sam evaded a haymaker From Kushida And fans him a high knee, Channing into a jumping DDT!

 **Mauro:** _WOW! Having said that, Sam just pulled off a wicked maneuver on the time splitter!_

 **Nigel:** _Jumping high knee into a midair Spike DDT!_

Sam goes for the cover, but Kushida puts his foot on the bottom rope before the referee could count. Sam sees It, and gets up.

Sam then begins to size up Kushida.

 **Mauro:** _Uh oh… Sam could be looking for what she calls, The Sharp Attack!_

Kushida recovers as Sam charges. Kushida spins and hits a Rolling Elbow to the face.

 **Nigel** : _Oh-ho! Not so fast, Sammy!_

 **Corey** : _Rolling Elbow, right to Sam's face!_

But the now stunned Sam rebounds off the ropes, and nails the Sharp Attack!

 **Mauro:** _WOW! A SHINING WIZARD TO A STANDING KUSHIDA!_

 **Nigel:** _THAT'S THE SHARP ATTACK!_

 **Corey:** _Lights out!_

Sam goes for the cover.

 **1...**

 **2…**

 **3! *Bell rings***

 **Mauro:** _And Sam wins her first match in LWE!_

 **(Pitiful by Blindside plays)**

 **Greg Hamilton:** _Here is your winner, SAM SHARP!_

 **Nigel:** _From being a victim of Team International's wrath, to an LWE Star, Sam Sharp has made a picture perfect first impression!_

 **Corey:** _Team UK, Chard, and all the rest of the international bases in the back, I hope you watched that! Sam Sharp is here, unbroken, unfazed, and she's not just a fan anymore!_

 **(BACKSTAGE)**

Renee young was backstage with current PWR PHX Champion Ken Warren.

 **Renee:** _Ken, tonight you're in an X-Case Qualifying match against Luna Loud. Considering the implications of this briefcases reputation, is there any doubt in your mind that you will qualify just days before PWR Respeto, and your 3 Stages Of Death match with Mike Madrigal?_

 **Ken:** _Doubt? Hell nah. Renee, you know who you're talking to? You're talking to the Face Of Facebook, The OG of IG, Twitter's Most Liked, The Human Trending Topic, The #CandidAttentionBandit, Ken Warren. Doubt in my mind? Are you dreaming? I will win my spot, and I will not only be PHX Champion, but I will be PHX Champion, AND LWE Champion, and you can Hashtag…_ *Snaps fingers* _That._

 **Renee:** _Speaking of which, Madrigal already qualified for the match himself. Any words for him since he's going to face you at PWR Respeto, and possibly in the X-Case Match?_

 **Ken:** _Uh, yeah._ *Looks at camera* _Hey_ _Kupal Boy, not only will I kick your ass come Respeto, I'm gonna be on top of the world, holding the X-case above you, because fuck you, and everything you stand for._

In walks his Partner-in-Crime, Pacifica Northwest.

 **Pacifica:** _You tell him, Ken._

 **Ken** : _Now if you'll excuse me, Renee, I've… no Pacifica and I got a wannabe rockstar to beat, and spoiler alert… that match is right now._

As if on cue, Ken's music hits as he and Pacifica went to the entrance way.

 **(MATCH 3: Ken Warren (W/Pacifica Northwest) vs Luna Loud)**

 **(** **/7GXW1-yhu0U** **Plays on the Tron)**

Ken comes out with Pacifica as he holds the PHX Belt over his shoulder, and dances like Brian Kendrick all the way down to the ring.

 ***bell rings***

 **Greg Hamilton:** _The following contest is an X-case Qualifying Match, scheduled for one fall!_ _Introducing first, accompanied, by Pacifica Northwest, from The World Wide Web by way of The City Of The Stars, weighing in at 11 Million Gigabytes, he is the current PWR PHX Champion, The Social Media Sinister, KEN WARREN!_

 **Mauro:** _There he is,The Social Media Sinister, Ken Warren, and his partner in crime Pacifica Northwest. Together they claim to be the best Mixed Tag Team in the LWF, and with Warren as the current PHX Champion, that's saying a lot!_

 **Nigel:** _Then why aren't they the LWF Mixed Tag Team Champions?_

 **Corey:** _Hey! In case you haven't noticed Nigel, Ken's a little occupied at the moment. As you heard from renee, Ken's got himself a match at PWR Respeto, against Mike Madrigal, in a 3 Stages of Death Match!_

 **Mauro:** _One of the most physical Matches PWR has to offer alongside the All Out War. 3 Matches, back to back, A standard One fall, then No DQ, and finally… Last Man Standing!_

 **Nigel:** _And what makes this important, is that it's the FIRST EVER 3 Stages Of Death match in PWR. Will Mike be able to take the PHX Title off of Warren, or will Warren get more followers after he beats the Walking Death?_

 **Mauro:** _Let's see how he does with Luna, and let's not forget, earlier tonight she asked SAnitY to aid her, and in exchange, Killian Dain must be put in a qualifying match for next episode._

 **Corey:** _Where have you been, Mauro? Luna already talked to our GM about it, and he made it official! Next episode, the Beast of Belfast is gonna go head to head with Mr. IMPACT Wrestling, Moose!_

 **Nigel:** _Oh, i can't wait to see that!_

At this point, Ken Warren and Pacifica Northwest were already in the ring waiting for Luna.

Then a 5 Second countdown started.

 **5.**

 **4.**

 **3.**

 **2.**

 **1.**

 **0.**

When it hit zero, pyro went off.

 **(Bounce by Emphatic plays)**

The arena then goes pitch black.

After a few seconds, a light up jacket emitted the stage, on the back was the initials LL emitting from a purple glow.

Then the lights come on as Luna Loud turns around.

 **Greg Hamilton:** _And his opponent! From Royal Woods Michigan, she is the Rockstar of the Loud Family….LUNA LOUD!_

 **Nigel:** _What an entrance, gentlemen! I think Chris Jericho would be proud of that!_

 **Mauro:** _Or even Prince Devitt! Remember he did it first!_

 **Corey:** _No matter how hard you slice it, Luna's going in against the PHX Champion. There's no way she's gonna be able to keep up with #PacifiKen. They're the number 1 trending thing in LWF!_

 **Nigel:** _If they are, then it should be THEM who should be Mixed Tag Team Champions, not Lynn and Zayden Trudeau._

 **Mauro:** _Well like Corey said, Ken is already very busy preparing for Respeto, but luna needs to take her mind off her brother and focus on getting into the X-Case Ladder match, because let's be real here, her older sister Leni was the first winner of that Briefcase. What Luna wouldn't give to have it in her hands to make her sisters proud!_

Just as Luna entered the ring…

 **(Controlled Chaos by CFO$ plays)**

 ***radio chatter***

Smoke appears from the stage as SAnitY appear and walk to the ringside area.

 **Mauro:** _Oh! Looks like SAnitY is keeping their end of the bargain. Killian dain is in a match against Moose for the third spot, and here they are!_

 **Nigel:** _You have to admit that SAnitY are on the side of good, sometimes. Remember, they were the ones who dethroned the Authors of Pain and Takeover Brooklyn III, and battled the Undisputed Era. And just a couple weeks ago, Nikki Cross Stood up to Shayna Baszler, and even though she lost at Takeover: Chicago, she put up a hell of a fight!_

Pacifica looks on, obviously horrified, as SAnitY stares daggers at both Ken Warren and Pacifica Northwest.

Luna takes off her jacket as Ken Warren takes off his.

"We doing this?" Luna asks Ken.

"Well of course." Ken Replied.

The bell rings and the match is underway.

Luna slides under Kens legs as Ken goes for a grapple, Luna then grabs Ken from behind, looking for a German Suplex, but Ken breaks free, went for an Overhead Pelé Kick, but Luna caught it, and applied a Heel Hook!

 **Corey:** _Whoa! Luna looking for Daniel Bryan's Heel Hook submission!_

Ken Warren manages to scramble to the bottom rope, and Luna let's go.

 **Mauro:** _Ken, making it to the ropes to force the break._

Ken gets up, and dusts himself off.

Luna was not gonna give him a break, and just rains down lefts and rights on Ken Warren.

Ken shoves her off, and delivers a perfectly executed Dropkick, knocking Luna off her feet!

 **Mauro:** _Ken hits a picture perfect Dropkick, and Luna's down!_

Luna recovers, but staggered around a bit.

Ken Warren then sets her up for a Sitout Gourdbuster, but Luna pushes him off, and drills him with a Superkick!

 **Nigel:** _Stiff kick to the face!_

Ken Warren rolls to the outside, but Luna was looking to fly.

 **Corey** : _Uh oh, Luna feeling kinda crazy!_

Luna then takes him down with a Triangle Plancha!

 **Mauro:** _ **MAMA MIA!**_

 **Corey:** _Talk about throwing caution to the wind!_

Luna tosses Ken into the ring, but as she got in, Pacifica caught her leg and tripped her. She broke off before the ref saw it.

 **Nigel:** _Oh come on, Pacificas getting involved, helping her partner out!_

 **Corey:** _that's teamwork, Nigel, and it's gonna cost Luna big time!_

Corey was right as Ken took advantage of Luna dealing with Pacifica, and drilled her with the Wi-Fi!

 _ **Mauro: THERE'S THE WI-FI! THE WINNING FINISH!**_

 **Corey** : _Game over, Luna!_

Ken covers Luna.

 **1…**

 **2…**

Luna kicks out!

 **Corey:** _ **WHAT?!**_

 **Mauro:** _Luna will not go down that easy!_

Luna's gets up gingerly, Ken goes for it again while she's stunned, but as he hypes up, Mike Madrigal jumped the barricade to distract him!

Nigel: It's Mike Madrigal! Madrigal's at ringside!

Ken tries to go for him, but Mike hangs him up on the top rope as the ref was checking on Luna.

 **Mauro:** _Madrigal hanging Ken up to dry! And Luna has no clue what's going on either!_

Meanwhile outside, Pacifica took out Nikki Cross, but was now in a pickle as Dain, Wolfe, and Young corner her.

 **Nigel:** _And Northwest caught between a rock and a hard place!_

Luna looked to see Pacifica occupied, and ran to Ken and hooked his neck up, ran up the nearest turnbuckles, and slammed Ken Down with a Sliced Bread #2!

 **Mauro:** _**LUNA WITH SLICED BREAD #2!**_

Luna goes for the cover.

 **1…**

 **2…**

 **3! *Bell rings***

 **Nigel** : _Luna's done it!_

 **(Bounce by Emphatic plays)**

 **Greg Hamilton:** _Here is your winner! LUNA LOUD!_

 **Corey** : _No, No, NO! Madrigal, you've ruined everything!_

 **Mauro** : _I'd call that a receipt for those Heinous Comments by Warren! Madrigal has his sights set on the PHX Championship, will be be the new champion come Respeto?!_

Ken recovers and tries to attack Luna as Pacifica slides in to join him, but Luna escapes.

Unbeknownst to Pacifica, Nikki was behind her, with her signature wicked smile.

 **Corey:** _Uh oh…. Pacifica, turn around!_

But it was too late. Before Pacifica could react, Nikki grabbed her, and connected her Swinging Fisherman Neckbreaker, known as The Purge!

 **Nigel:** _The Psychotic Scot strikes!_

Madrigal then jumps in the ring.

 **Mauro:** _And now, Madrigal has Warren where he wants him!_

Mike Madrigal then hits the Sarsi Twist, then his Pumphandle Driver!

 **Mauro:** _The Near Death Experience by The Walking Death!_

Nikki then screams in triumph as Madrigal grabs a mic and bends over to Warren.

 **Mike:** _Respeto, papatayin kita, Ken Warren._ *drops mic*

 **(Mike Madrigal's theme plays)**

 **Nigel:** _An emphatic statement by the Walking Death. Come PWR Respeto, will this be the scene in the 3 Stages of Death Match?!_

 **Mauro:** _Who knows? But up next, it looks like Chard and Teddy Long picked two stars tonight for an LWE CHAMPIONSHIP match!_

Corey: And man, are they big ones! Who will be the Inaugural LWE Champion?

 **(BACKSTAGE)**

Backstage, Lana Loud, with the LWF Women's Championship around her waist, props up a camera, and starts to cut a Promo.

 **Lana:** _It's a dream come true being the LWF Women's Champion. But i have to admit, i'm getting kinda bored. Which is why I said on LWF Nitro, I'll take on anyone. Then Sierra showed up. Sierra, yes you may be bigger than me, stronger than me, but you will never be stronger than my heart. Come Royalist Rumble, I will Give it my 100 percent, and I promise I won't go down easy._

Lana then paused.

 **Lana:** _Speaking of which, i wanna talk about Takeover Chicago 2, and that Street Fight. Ciampa won, but i refuse to believe that the name #DIY died. Johnny, if you're watching this, i know you think i'm crazy, but…._

Lana holds up a DIY T-Shirt.

 **Lana:** _I wanna make #DIY a thing again! Tommaso Ciampa, you broke up DIY, but I"m gonna be the one whos gonna put it back together. Because i'm a hard worker, and nobody does anything for me._

In Johnny Gargano's locker room, he and his wife Candice LeRae watched. And both Johnny Wrestling and Candice LeRae were surprised.

 **Candice** : _Is she serious?_

 **Johnny** : _Im not defined by DIY, and i did say i needed to be Johnny Wrestling and move on from Ciampa, but Takeover Chicago was brutal. I don't think that kid is joking._

 **Candice:** _Are you sure you wanna do this?_

 **Johnny:** _I'll give her a chance._

 **(Match 4: LWE Inaugural Championship match)**

 ***Bell Rings***

 **Greg Hamilton:** _The following contest scheduled for one fall…_

 **Crowd:** _ **ONE FALL!**_

 **Greg Hamilton:** _Is for the LWE Championship!_

 **(Down In The Catacombs by Dale Oliver Plays)**

Lumbering out onto the entrance Way was a monster of a man, one the universe recognized.

 **Mauro:** _ **OH, MY!**_

 **Nigel:** _ **THIS IS INSANE!**_

Out comes Abyss, and he shoves the cameraman away.

 **Greg:** _Introducing first, from Parts Unknown, weighing in at 350 pounds, The Monster ABYSS!_

 **Corey** : _If you've got fears of the monsters in your closet, then this behemoth could be one of them! 6'8, 350, its the Monster Abyss, and he's got himself a chance to be the Inaugural LWE champion!_

 **Nigel** : _I am in shock by this pick gentlemen, but no doubt with Abyss in the title match, this will be a brutal contest for sure!_

Abyss enters the ring, and awaits his opponent.

Corey: Right about now, you guys gotta be asking, whos crazy enough to face Abyss for the LWE Championship?!

Out comes Chard with a mic in hand.

 **Chard:** _Whoa whoa whoa don't get any idea. I'm not here to fight Abyss, I'm here to announce my pick to face Abyss._

 **Mauro:** _Who did the LWF founder pick to get in the ring with the Monster?_

 **Chard:** _My pick comes from the darkest shadows of evil, and I promise you all, you will remember his name and fear it! The man I picked is…._

 **(Fragmented Bits by Jean-Pierre Limborg plays)**

The crowd popped as out comes Punishment Martinez!

 **Nigel:** _It's Punishment Martinez!_

 **Corey:** _In my opinion I think Martinez can match up with Abyss!_

 **Mauro:** _Absolutely! This is a match that pairs up two of the most brutal big men in Wrestling history! And now, they've got their shots at the LWE Championship!_

Martinez enters the ring by walking over the top rope, and Abyss and Martinez stare daggers at each other.

The bell rings, and the match is underway!

 **Nigel:** _And away we go!_

Martinez and Abyss didn't even lock up, they started to slug it out, trading blows with one another.

Abyss blocks Martinez's haymaker, and headbutts him, mask and all.

He then attempts to set the big man up for a Black Hole Slam, but a back elbow from Punishment Martinez puts a stop to it.

 **Mauro:** _Martinez stops the Black Hole Slam, but Abyss is not letting up!_

Abyss has him for it again, this time he goes for it, but Martinez countered it into a DDT!

 **Corey:** _DDT by the big man! The Monster is down!_

Martinez goes for the cover.

 **1…**

 **2...**

Abyss kicks out.

 **Nigel:** _Abyss escapes, but Martinez wont give him room to breathe. Knowing Martinez, he has to be looking for his Sitout Chokeslam he calls South Of Heaven._

 **Mauro:** _He'll have to do a bit more damage to Abyss before that. The question is, can he even do a regular chokeslam to the Monster_?

 **Corey:** _Don't doubt Martinez for a second! That man has been in the ring with War Machine, and Hirooki Goto!_

Abyss gets back to a vertical base, and comes back with a big right.

He then sets up Martinez for a powerbomb, but Martinez blocks it, and throws Abyss down to the ground again with a back body drop.

 **Mauro:** _The strength of Martinez, on display!_

Martinez then signals for South of Heaven, but Abyss rolls out of the ring.

 **Nigel:** _Martinez was perhaps looking for South Of Heaven, and Abyss saw it coming. Whats Martinez to do now?_

 **Corey:** _I don't think a big man like Martinez can take to the skies._

Boy was Corey mistaken. Punishment Martinez ran full speed, and took out Abyss with a Tope Con Hilo!

 **Mauro:** _MAMMA MIA! You were saying, Corey?! My god, Martinez is more than capable of flying as he hits that Tope Con Hilo right on The Monster!_

 **Nigel:** _Abyss is rocked, i think he's ready to be dropped on his back!_

Martinez then rolls Abyss into the ring as the monster stands up. Martinez tires for a shoulder tackle, but Abyss uses his own momentum against him, got him for a Black Hole Slam, but again Martinez countered, and clocks him with a Spinning Wheel Kick!

 **Mauro:** _WOW! Three times in a row, Punishment Martinez revered Abyss's deadly Black Hole Slam!_

 **Nigel:** _Either Martinez has done his homework, or Martinez is just lucky!_

 **Corey:** _EIther way, Abyss is ready to be slammed down to hell! Here we go!_

Punishment Martinez grabs Abyss by the neck, lifts him up, goes for South of Heaven, but Abyss stopped it, and manages to hit The Black Hole Slam!

 **Mauro** : _MAMMA MIA! BLACK HOLE SLAM! OUTTA NOWHERE!_

Abyss goes for the cover.

 **1…**

 **2…**

 **3! *Bell rings***

 **Mauro:** _We have ourselves a Champion!_

 **Greg Hamilton:** _Here is your winner, and the FIRST EVER LWE CHAMPION, THE MONSTER ABYSS!_

 **Nigel:** _Double, double, toil and trouble, fire burn and cauldron bubble! LWF and LWE beware! For the Monster is now champion of LWE!_

 **Corey** : If Braun Strowman as Mr. Money in the Bank isn't good enoughh for ya, try this behemoth as champion!

Abyss holds the title up high, then the lights go out.

 **Mauro:** _What the?_

 **Corey:** _The lights are out… do we have an electrical problem?_

The lights come back on, an surrounding Abyss, was Frankie Thurteen and Morgan Vaughn!

 **Mauro:** _Oh my god! That's The Glitch and The Grunge Grappler!_

 **Nigel:** _Are they here to congratulate Abyss, or are they going to beat him up?_

The answer was given when Morgan grabbed a mic.

Morgan looked as if he was about to say something, but just clocked Abyss on the head with it, and Thurteen and Vaughn hammered away!

Mauro: There's your answer, Nigel! Frankie and Morgan hammering away on the inaugural champion!

Thurteen then hoists up Abyss, and Morgan Vaughn hits a Single Knee Facebreaker he calls the Ultima Coda!

 **Corey:** _Good god!_

Morgan Vaughn then positions Abyss as Frankie Thurteen heads to the top rope.

Thurteen then goes for his Diving Double Foot Stomp finisher he calls the Angel Bullet, and connects!

 **Nigel:** _Ultima Coda, and Angel Bullet back to back! I think i know what these two are after, gentlemen!_

Morgan Vaughn then holds the belt up high, and Thurteen holds his hand high.

 **(Brutal by Excision plays)**

 **Corey:** It is clear Nigel, and that is the champion and his title. But which one will challenge him?

 **Mauro:** _By the looks of it, it looks like The Glitch, has his eyes on the belt._

 **Nigel:** _Morgan Vaughn wants his shot at Abyss, but how will be the first challenger?_

 **(BACKSTAGE)**

The YOLO Twins and a bunch of others as they watched the beatown on Abyss.

 **Lola:** _Morgan Vaughn, The Glitch… please. If anyone deserves a shot at Abyss, it's either me or Marty._

 **Yohann:** _If anything, it should be NetNobody_.

 **Logan:** _We're here for other gold._

 **Marty:** Like what? Tag Titles? You don't deserve shots.

 **Yohann:** _ **YOU CAN'T SAY THAT! WE'RE THE PREMIER TAG TEAM OF THE PHILIPPINES! HELL, IN THE WORLD!**_

 **Lola:** _If you wanna talk that way, how about this? If you can beat "Woken" Matt Hardy and Bray Wyatt, the Deleters of Worlds, we'll see about letting you challenge the Young Bucks scot free._

 **Yohann:** _Really? Matt and Bray?_

 **Lola:** _Yes, the RAW Tag Champs. Unless you're scared of going against their WOKEN Wisdom and Broken Brilliance. So… think you can take them? Or will you be… deleted? What do you say?_

 **Yohann:** _Scared? Us? Hell nah!_

 **Logan:** _You know what, next episode we're gonna challenge those two whacked out freaks, and when we embarrass them, we're gonna laugh at the look on your face!_

 **Marty:** _We'll see. Good luck with the RAW Tag Team Champions, boys._

 **(MAIN EVENT: The Queens of Strong Style vs Bolt- 2 on 1 Handicap Match)**

 **(I Want To Live by Skillet plays)**

 **Mauro:** _It's main event time on LWE, and here comes Bolt, one of our newest and hottest stars in LWF, who is known as the Anime-Zing Fighter!_

Bolt appears in the entrance way, and makes his way to the ring, high fiving fans.

 ***Bell rings***

 **Greg Hamilton:** _The Following contest is a handicap match scheduled for one fall!_ _Introducing first, From the Land of Fire, weighing in at 120 pounds! The Anime-Zing Fighter, BOLT!_

 **Nigel:** _It was at LWF Live that this young man made his appearance, and absolutely laid out Lynn and Hanazuki! The Queens of Strong Style think he is nothing special, but they are utterly mistaken, if I have to say so._

 **Corey:** _I have to agree. I have underestimated my opponents, and boy did I make a big mistake doing so, The Queens will regret it I'm sure._

 **Mauro** : _The youngest competitor, in the PHX Tournament at 21 years of age, calls himself the Anime-Zing Fighter because all of his signature moves are based on his favorite shows. Hes what they call in japan, an Otaku._

Bolt hops into the ring, and takes off his toque and jacket.

 **(Whatever by Our Lady Peace starts to play)**

To a rally of boos, out comes Lynn and Hanazuki.

 **Greg Hamilton:** _And his opponents, They are the RCCW Co-Op Champions, Lynn Loud and Hanazuki, THE QUEENS OF STRONG STYLE!_

 **Corey:** _Well, there's obviously been a real change in the Queens demeanor. Like with the King. Lynn, Hanazuki and Shinsuke Nakamura have all gone bad, but the Queens are on a mission to expose Bolt for a fraud!_

 **Mauro:** _There is no failure in the minds of the Queens. As they look to One Night Only where Hanazuki will face Bolt in an "I Quit!" match, but tonight they both take him on in our main event._

 **Nigel:** _Bolt has to understand the "I Quit!" match is to have those two words said out of the opponents, by any means necessary. If Bolt wants to win, he has to think like the Queens._

Just as The Queens enter the ring…

 **(Macmilitant by Jim Johnston starts playing)**

 **Corey:** _Whats Teddy want?_

Out comes Teddy Long, and it looks like he has something to say.

 **Teddy:** _Now before we ring that bell, Chard did say earlier tonight, we were gonna crown an Inaugural LWE Cruiserweight Champion. So I brought it to myself to make this match, a 3 WAY ELIMINATION MATCH, for the LWE CRUISERWEIGHT CHAMPIONSHIP!_

 **Nigel:** _ **WHAT?!**_

 **Corey:** _Wow!_

 **Mauro:** _What an announcement! Lynn has a chance to take the throne as Queen of the Cruiserweights, and Bolt can become the first ever if he beats The Queens!_

 **Nigel:** _But also, Lynn and Hanazuki's friendship has got to be thrown out the window in order for either Lynn or Hanazuki to win!_

The bell rings and the match begins. Lynn and Hanazuki double team Bolt immediately.

 **Mauro:** _The Queens rush Bolt at the bell, hoping to work together to take him out before deciding the inaugural champ with a brotherly… or rather SISTERLY battle!_

Bolt was now in defense, and the beat down rained down harder and harder, then Hanazuki suddenly throws Lynn out of the ring, and knocks Bolt off his feet with a Shoot Kick to his chest!

 **Corey:** _Well that didn't take long!_

 **Mauro:** _Every competitor for themselves in this match!_

Bolt kneels down, and Hanazuki smirks as she goes to the corner, warming up for the Hemp-Shasa.

 **Nigel:** _Hemp-Shasa perhaps, but I think she's going for it too early!_

Hanazuki charges as Bolt rolls out of the way. He starts picking up momentum, as Hanazuki leap frogs and tries to go for a right on the rebound, but Bolt catches her with the flying kick he calls the Dynamic Entry!

 **Mauro:** _Oooh, Dynamic Entry by Bolt! Shades of Bruce Lee!_

 **Nigel:** _That was BEAUTIFUL!_

Bolt goes for the cover.

 **1…**

 **2…**

Lynn breaks the count.

 **Corey:** _Lynn with the save, but it looks like she's not taking Hana's play very well!_

Lynn then scolds Hanazuki, and questions her why she threw her out of the ring.

 **Nigel:** _I understand why she's doing this, but I think she picked the bad time to do it!_

In the midst of their argument, they had failed to notice Bolt perched on the top turnbuckle!

 **Mauro:** _You're right Nigel, Bolt is on the top Turnbuckle!_

Bolt leaps off the top turnbuckle and hits both Queens with a double clothesline!

 **Corey:** _Down go The Queens!_

Lynn gets to her feet first slowly but surely, and shoulder tackles Bolt.

She goes for another shoulder tackle, but Bolt hits a Sling Blade to counter it!

 **Mauro:** _What a Sling Blade!_

Lynn gets to one knee, and Bolt hits a Spinning Buzzsaw Kick, knocking Lynn's lights out!

Bolt then sealed the deal by going in front of her body and executing his Standing Moonsault, dubbed the Tsukuyomi!

 **Corey:** _Buzzsaw Kick, followed by the Tsukuyomi! That could be it for Lynn!_

Bolt goes for the cover.

 **1…**

 **2…**

Hanazuki breaks the count.

 **Nigel** : _Hanazuki with the save!_

Hanazuki then engages in a flurry with Bolt.

After a big right, Hanzuki goes for a head Kick, but Bolt beats her to the punch, and connects a head kick of his own!

Then he sets up for the Corkscrew Neckbreaker he calls the Otaku Driver, but out of nowhere, Lynn hits him with a flying bicycle kick she calls the Lynn-Zerschreck Kick!

 **Corey:** _ **LYNN-ZERSHRECK!**_

Lynn then hoists up Bolt as if going for a vertical suplex of some sort, then Hanazuki kicks Bolt's head, and Lynn drops him with a Brainbuster!

 **Nigel:** _That's it! Cover the man!_

Lynn covers…

 **1…**

 **2…**

And Bolt Kicks out before 3!

 **Mauro:** _Bolt kicks out! Bolt Kicks out!_

Lynn and Hanazuki go for the same move once more, but Bolt manages to use his legs to grab Hanazuki by the neck, and hit a Headscissors takedown, causing her to Spear Lynn!

 **Corey:** _Oh-hoho!_

 **Nigel:** _Miscue!_

Bolt throws both Queens to the corner as he backs up to the opposite side.

Then he charges full speed, and hits a strong forearm smash!

Both Lynn and Hanazuki stumble out of the corner, Hanazuki turns around, and Bolt hits a Flying Forearm he calls the Raikiri off the second turnbuckle!

Lynn goes for a Superkick, Bolt evades, and hits the Otaku Driver!

 **Mauro:** _**OTAKU DRIVER!**_ _Bolt with the Otaku Driver on Lynn!_

Bolt goes for the cover.

 **1…**

 **2…**

 **3! *bell rings***

 **Greg Hamilton:** _Lynn Loud has been eliminated!_

 **Nigel:** _I don't believe it, Bolt eliminated Lynn with a series of moves, rounding off with the Otaku Driver!_

Hanazuki was now having an epic shakedown with Bolt.

 **Corey:** _Oh, we've been waiting for this moment, Gentlemen!_

 **Mauro:** _This is a sneak peek at One Night Only!_

After another minute, Bolt and Hanazuki slug it out!

 **Corey:** _Here we go, back and forth fists!_

The fists turned to kicks, the kicks then turned to arm drags, and then the two were trading a mix of all three in a matter of seconds.

Bolt caught a kick from Hanazuki, but she turned it into an Enzuigiri.

She then went to a corner.

 **Corey:** _Uh oh! I think Bolts about to get a lesson in what "Knee to Face" means!_

Bolt had it well scouted, and rolls out of the ring.

That didn't stop Hanazuki though. She then hits a springboard shooting star plancha, taking down Bolt!

 **Nigel:** _ **OH MY WORD!**_

 **Mauro:** _This is what it's all about!_

The crowd was on their feet.

"THIS IS AWESOME!" chanted the crowd.

Lynn then recovered and heard the crowd chanting "This is Awesome!". This jogged her memories of what it felt like when the crowd was on Hers and Hanazuki's side.

Hanazuki meanwhile rolled Bolt back into the ring and got in position. It was time for Hanazuki to try and hit the Hemp-Shasa!

She goes for it, but upon impact, Bolt caught it, and locked on a Calf Crusher!

 **Mauro:** _ **OH MY GOD!**_ _Bolt blocked the Hemp-Shasa, and turned it into AJ Styles' Calf Crusher!_

Hanazuki scrambles to the bottom rope, but before she could touch it, Bolt turned the Calf Crusher into a Muta lock!

 **Nigel:** _What a transition into the Muta Lock!_

 **Corey:** _Bolt is WRENCHING on that neck!_

Hanazuki frantically tries to escape, but alas, she taps out screaming in pain.

 ***Bell rings rapidly***

The crowd gave a massive pop!

 **Mauro:** _**BOLT HAS DONE IT! BOLT IS THE LWE CRUISERWEIGHT CHAMPION!**_

 **(I Want To Live by Skillet plays)**

 **Greg Hamilton:** _Here is your Winner! And the FIRST EVER LWE Cruiserweight Champion…. The Anime-Zing Fighter, BOLT!_

 **Nigel:** _What A Match! No wait that was not a match. That was a FIGHT!_

 **Mauro:** _Bolt went up against both Queens and proved that he lives up to his reputation! He has proven to the LWF and LWE, that he is TRULY the Anime-Zing Fighter!_

The referee hands the belt to Bolt, and Bolt holds it up high in victory as confetti rained down, and Lynn and Hanazuki angrily looked on outside.

 **Corey:** _If that doesn't set the bar for the LWE, I don't know what will!_

 **Mauro:** _In LWF there were many epic matches. Lynn vs Panzer in Thrilla In Manila, Ralph Imabayashi vs Ronnie Anne, Team USA vs Team International in Wrestlepalooza. Now in LWE We have this match!_

 **Nigel:** _And we are just getting started, boys! Next episode, it's Killian Dain vs Moose for a spot in the X-Case Ladder Match._

 **Corey:** _I just got word from Teddy Long, that Lynn will face Hanazuki for a spot in the X-Case match next episode too!_

 **Mauro:** _And to prove that they can get another shot at the Young Bucks and the Tag Team Championships, The YOLO Twins have agreed to face their biggest test yet, "Woken" Matt Hardy and Bray Wyatt!_

 **Nigel:** _All that next episode. See you there!_


	2. Episode 1 (Fallout)

Backstage, Sam caught up with Luna as she came in with Mike Madrigal.

Sam: Luna! Hey!

Luna: Whats up, Sam?!

Sam: Oh, nothing. I just wanted to say that you showed Ken whos boss. But you do realize Madrigal helped you, right?

Luna: I know, i know… but Mike wanted Ken at Respeto, not in the X-Case match for a double dose. Wait… do you want the PHX Championship, the X-Case… or both?

Mike Madrigal: Don't give me any ideas. Otherwise I will make sure you won't make it.

He then walks away.

Luna: He really is a hater, huh?

Sam: No Doubt.

In another part backstage, Morgan Vaughn was in an interview with Renee.

Renee: Morgan, an emphatic statement made by you and Frankie Thurteen, but it's clear you want to be Abyss's first challenger. However, General Manager Teddy Long has declared, that Abyss's first challenger will be determined in a 12 man elimination tournament.

Morgan: And? Look, Frankie and I came here for one thing. Not just for gold, but to tear through the system, and infect LWE from the inside out. If going through 11 contenders is what I need to do, then so be it.

Renee: It's obvious that you will have your hands full. Good luck in the tournament.

Morgan Vaughn then leaves.

Grim and Duhop were on camera next.

Grim: Duhop, it's goin down! A 12 man elimination tournament and-

Before Grim could get the rest out, The Queens Of Strong Style shoved him and Duhop out.

Hanazuki: If you two bubs try and stop us, YOU ARE GONNA REGRET IT!

Then the two face the camera.

Lynn: Here's the situation. After our loss to Bolt, Teddy thinks it's a good idea to put us against each other in a match to qualify for the X-Case match.

Hanazuki: Teddy, what are you wishing to get out of this? Huh? By the way… I DID NOT TAP OUT TO BOLT!

Lynn: It sure looked like it.

Hanazuki begins to glow red, and gave her a death stare.

Lynn: Alright alright! Look, we can use this to our advantage. Whoever gets into the X-Case match has a chance to cash in on any champion we want. If one of us wins, we can cash in on bolt and get the title one of us deserves.

Hanazuki: Or better yet, what about Tag Team Championships?

Lynn: Uh… were already the Co-Op champs.

Hanazuki: But… if we held 2 titles, that means we're better than everyone else, and proved why we're called The Queens Of Strong Style.

Lynn: Oh yeah…. So in that case, it doesn't matter who advances next episode, Dain or Moose, Madrigal, Even if my big sisters in that match, were the ones whore gonna be holding that case. May the best Queen win.

The two then leave the scene, and Grim and Duhop walk back in.

Grim: Shit, those two are jack asses. But duhop, as i was saying. They want me to be in this tournament, against a masked bitch called Suicide, can you believe this?!

Duhop: Grim, who the hell is Suicide?

Grim: Well it's pretty much TJ Perkins. Or was it Kazarian?

Duhop: Well I'm facing Robin Sane! Some guy from The Philippines…

Grim: Duhop, it don't matter who we face. We're DF! If anyone thinks they can beat us, then we got 3 words for ya!

Grim and Duhop: EAT IT, YEAH!

In the interviewing area, Charly caruso was standing by with Moose.

Charly: Moose, it was announced today that your opponent in your qualifying match for the X-Case, is Killian Dain of SAnitY. Are you ready for the Beast of Belfast come next episode?

Moose: Well, Dain is strong, Dain is quick, he reminds me a lot about myself. But cam he say he was a former champion? Dain is a Hell of a wrestler no doubt. Let's see if he can prove it against me next episode.

Charly: Speaking of, would you take the opportunity if you had the X-Case to go back to IMPACT Wrestling and cash in there?

Moose: Of course I would, because I am Mr. IMPACT Wrestling, and a Former IMPACT Grand Champion. If I had that case, i would definitely try to cash in on the World Champion. SO Dain, get ready. You may be a Beast of Belfast, but you gonna be stepping in the ring with not just Moose, but the entire Moose Nation.

Moose then walks off.

To end the fallout, we have Johnny Gargano who has found Lana, and walked up to her.

Johnny: I heard you wanna reform DIY with me?

Lana: Yeah, Mr. Gargano… er, Wrestling. I know it's a little hard to grasp because you moved on from it, but I wanna give you another chance to be a team with someone, other than Ciampa of course.

Johnny: That's nice of you. You know, looking at your title, it's like looking into a mirror. You and I have a lot in common. We're considered underdogs, we have big hearts, so you know what, I think DIY 2.0 might just work.

Lana: YES! Thank you Johnny, you won't regret this! We'll take on Lola and Marty, and then set our sights on Tag Team Gold!

Johnny: I love your enthusiasm.


	3. Episode 2

(Opening theme - Don't Question My Heart by Saliva)

The Opening Pyro goes of inside the BC Place in Vancouver.

Mauro: We are live from Vancouver as Chard makes his homecoming to the Canadian countryside! Hello, i am Mauro Ranallo alongside Corey graves and Nigel McGuinness, and look who else is joining us, ROH commentator, Steve Corino!

Steve Corino: Also known as "Mr. Wrestling"! I'm so happy to be here with you guys, and i've brought my Superkick-

He was cut off.

(Whatever by Our Lady Peace starts to play)

Steve: Hey! Who cut me off?!

Out came Lynn and Hanazuki, The Queens Of Strong Style.

Mauro: That would be the Queens Of Strong Style, Steve.

Corey: Last Episode these two got humiliated after Bolt beat them both in a 3 way elimination match for the Cruiserweight Championship, and furthermore, they've been put against each other for tonight!

Nigel: I for one see these two are furious at the noting to even compete against one another.

Hanazuki then grabbed a mic.

Hanazuki: Last episode, we got our butts whooped by Bolt, and now you're telling me we gotta fight each other to get our ticket to the Cruiserweight title? Not to worry. Because A, Bolt didn't win, he survived. B, it doesn't-

The crowd began to chant "YOU TAPPED OUT! YOU TAPPED OUT!"

Corino: Obviously the crowd saying otherwise to these two. I love this!

Hanazuki: SHUT UP! I DID NOT TAP OUT, AND YOU IDIOTS KNOW THAT!

Lynn: It doesn't even matter, Hana. Because one of us getting that briefcase, and one of us is getting payback on Bolt. And i don't even care if we have to fight each other, there's no way anyones gonna…

(One and Only by CFO$ starts playing)

Mauro: WAIT A MINUTE!

Steve: Is that who i think it is?!

Sure enough, the spotlight shone down on the stage, and there stood Ricochet!

ONE….AND...ONLY.

Ricochet's name pops up on the titantron, and he makes his way to the ring, mic in hand.

Corino: IT'S RICOCHET!

Corey: You're pretty excited, steve, you know Ricochet?

Corino: OH HELL YES!

Hanazuki: HOLD ON! CUT THE MUSIC!

Ricochet: Whats up, ladies?

Lynn: Don't "What's up" us, who the hell do you think you are interrupting THE CO-OP CHAMPIONS?

Ricochet: Well, i'm here because of one thing. Your match for the X-Case. Teddy thought maybe you two wouldn't be able to give it your best, because you're the Co-Op champions. So he told me to tell you that your match just turned into a Battle Royal thats gonna take place TONIGHT! Oh and uh… Im in it. As well as this guy!

*boom!* PANZER ARMY!

Nigel: NO WAY!

(Chris Panzer's theme begins to play)

Out comes Lynn's old rival, The LWF Cruiserweight Champion, Chris Panzer.

Corino: Chris Panzer?!

Mauro: This man has surely done it all! 2 Time PWR Champion, Current LWF Cruiserweight Champion, can you imagine if he gets his hands on the X-Case?

Corey: How can I NOT imagine Panzer with the X-Case? He'd use it to help his team, Michigan's Most Wanted.

Panzer grabs his own mic.

Chris: Hey, Lynn. Been awhile since Thrilla In Manila, and Rise Of The Orient. By the way, Hanazuki, you DID tap out. Don't deny it.

Hanazuki: I DIDN'T!

Lynn: As much as I want to drive my cleats into your face right now, I'll save it for the battle royal later tonight, and I might consider cashing in on YOU, so I can get back MY LWF Cruiserweight Championship.

Chris: Oh really? There are a lot more people in that match than just me. Your brother Lincoln and his Nick Club are gonna be in this match, as well as MY brothers in arms, Chris Sabin and Alex Shelley! But for now, we gotta get to our first match of the night. You girls might wanna get outta the way. He's coming.

(Coming Alive by Dale Oliver begins to play)

The music hits as the lights go out, and multiple lights flash.

When the song hits the chorus, a spotlight shone on Suicide up on the rafters.

(OPENING MATCH: Grim vs Suicide (LWE Championship Tournament 1st Round))

Then Suicide slides down from a zip line, and into the ring.

Mauro: And here comes Suicide! The masked man who has never met a risk he hasn't taken!

Nigel: And he knows how to make a daring entrance. But he's not here to fight everyone in the ring, he's here for his first round match against Grim!

The lights come back on, and Suicide awaits his opponent, Grim. The others leave the ring.

(Engine Fire by Silent Partner Plays)

Grim comes out, and the crowd cheers.

Greg Hamilton: The following contest is a 1st for the LWE Championship #1 Contender Tournament match, scheduled for one fall! Introducing first representing DF, GRIM! And in the ring, from Parts Unknown, SUICIDE!

Mauro: For those familiar with RCCW and GTS, Grim is the most showboating man ever to step in the ring! He calls himself the Fat Man That Runs The Brand, and he always finds ways to get into the title picture and do what's best for business.

Nigel: And Suicide… not much is known about him other than he's a former X-Division Champion.

Grim and Suicide have a standoff, and the atmosphere begins to intensify.

Corino: This is only the first match, and things are already intense! I can't wait to see Suicide tear it up against this big man!

The bell rings and the match is underway.

Suicide goes for the legs, but Grim powers him up. Suicide escapes as he goes for the ropes and flips around Grim.

Corino: Oh, Man! Look at Suicide, using his speed against Grims body!

Suicide then gets blocked by Grim as he goes for a triad of lefts.

Suicide ducks the blows, goes for a Springboard Back Elbow, but Grim caught him, and slams him down with a Saito Suplex!

Mauro: Saito Suplex by Grim!

Grim gets up, and flattens Suicide with a running splash, then goes for the cover.

1…

2…

Suicide kicks out, and Grim is shocked.

Grim then drags Suicide to the corner.

"Hot Sauce!" he shouts, delivering an open palm strike in the corner. He then winds up, and yells "Pork…!" and tries for the second one, but Suicide dodges, and hits a Spin kick!

Corey: Suicide, Bouncing back on the big man!

Suicide continues his offense by hitting him with a series of punches and kicks.

Once Grim was weak enough, he went to the apron, and pins Grim with a Slingshot Oklahoma Roll.

Grim gets out of it, stunned, and goes for a desperate clothesline that connects.

He then follows with a series of lefts, and clotheslines the Masked Vigilante down!

As Suicide gets up, Grim does a big scoop slam.

He then sings Hulk Hogan's theme, "Real American" and runs to the ropes.

Nigel: Grim showing off, Looking for the Hulkster's signature leg drop!

He goes for it, but Suicide rolls out of the way!

Mauro: OOOOOH!

Suicide then hooks his leg, sets him up for the Overhead Flipping Leg Hook Belly-To-Back Suplex he calls the Suicide Solution, and connects!

Corino: Suicide Solution Connects!

Suicide goes for the cover.

1…

2…

3! *Bell rings*

(Coming Alive by Dale Oliver Plays)

Corey: He did it!

Nigel: What an Upset!

Greg Hamilton: Here is your winner! SUICIDE!

Mauro: Incredible win for the Masked Vigilante! The former X-Division Champion is one step closer to challenging Abyss for the LWE Championship!

Nigel: This is a good stepping stone to the top!

Corey: I couldn't agree more, Nigel! Suicide is here, and he wants the gold!

The lights go out, then a few seconds later the lights come back on, and Suicide was gone.

Corino: And there he goes again. He's always so mysterious with how he leaves.

(BACKSTAGE)

Ronnie Anne was in Teddy Long's office.

Teddy: So far soo good with this tournament, I'd say. And we're just getting started. Now what was it you wanted to see me about, Ronnie Anne?

Ronnie Anne: Its Morgan Vaughn, Teddy. He wants that LWE Championship, and he gets a spot in the tournament and I'm not in it?

Teddy: I picked out the best ones I could find. There's new talent coming everyday, and LWF needs to get with the new era too. But why are you jealous of Morgan? Ain't you gonna face him in Episode 3 of Shockwave?

Ronnie: Yeah. I guess i have nothing to argue about. It's just… Morgan had a message for me before Episode three. He said that no one will save me, and i'll fall to him. Guess that kinda stressed me out.

Teddy: Don't worry, Playa. You'll get him at shockwave. I would prepare a little though. Morgan's no pushover. He is a heavy striker, and will take any route to win.

Ronnie: The same can be said for me.

(MATCH 2: Matt Hardy and Bray Wyatt vs the Yolo Twins)

"WOKEN" appears on the Screen before glass suddenly shatters as Matt Hardy comes out as his laugh echoes through the arena.

(The Deletion Anthem by CFO$ Plays)

Matt comes to the center of the entrance way as his theme plays the start.

I WILL….. DELETE YOUUUU!

Matt then slashed his hand through the air as his titan tron jumped into action, the crowd chanting "DELETE!" with him.

Then…

A noir vignette of horrific images plays before the screen fades to black.

(Live In Fear by Mark Crozer plays)

Out from the entrance way, slowly walks Bray Wyatt, Matt Hardy walking with him as he caught up looking at the light emitting from his lantern, all the while, the phones of the crowd had the flashlights on, what Bray always referred to as his "fireflies".

Mauro: The RAW Tag Team Champions making their captivating entrance as the fireflies come on as always. Matt Hardy and Bray Wyatt have finally arrived to LWF and LWE.

But when they were halfway down the ramp, Yohann and Logan Ollores attacked them from behind!

Nigel: Oh, no! The YOLO Twins didn't wait for them to get in the ring!

Corey: How dare these two obsolete Mules assault these brilliant minds!

Yohann throws Matt Hardy into the ring, and the bell rings.

Mauro: Regardless, the match is underway, and Yohann is starting us off with Matt Hardy!

Yohann stomps on Matt Hardy, then he brings him up to one knee, and slaps his face.

Corino: Oh come on, that's no way to treat one of the Pioneers of the Extreme!

Corey: You mean The Woken One?

Corino: That too.

Matt suddenly snaps back into gear, and punches Yohann.

Yohann then is met with a flurry of Matt's offense, which lead to Matt smashing his head on the turnbuckles as the crowd chanted "DELETE!".

Mauro: Vintage Matt Hardy as Yohann feels the brunt of all three turnbuckles!

Yohann then shakes his head, and then kicks Matt away, then gets on the move. He does a back flip over Matt's back, and tags in Logan.

Nigel: Excellent move my Yohann, evading hardy to tag in his brother Logan.

Logan hits a springboard clothesline, then knocks Bray off the apron.

Corino: That's smart by Logan, you wanna keep your opponent from tagging in his partner. That said, Matt's a very capable star on his own.

Logan keeps him floored with a simple Reverse Chinlock.

Mauro: Corey, you have to be impressed with how The YOLO Twins are faring against the RAW tag team champions so far. Lets not forget, they were challenged by Lola and Marty Scurll to see if they could beat them, and by doing so they would help Yohann and Logan get an opportunity at the LWE Tag Team Championships in the future.

Nigel: Possibly the first.

Corey: I will admit, The YOLO Twins are doing good. I can't deny that they are former PWR Tag Team Champions, and the FIRST I may add. But this isn't any PWR Tag team they're going against, these are the RAW Tag Team Champions, and they will soon show why they are the RAW Tag Team Champions.

That moment came when Hardy hits a Backpack Stunner!

Corino: Ouch!

At this point, Bray was back on the apron, and Hardy tags in Bray!

Nigel: There's the tag, here comes Wyatt!

Bray clotheslines Logan over and over, Logan ducks one, but Bray intercepts with a crossbody!

Mauro: What a collision on that cross body block! I know Bray Wyatt from my time commentating on Smackdown, and for a man of his size, he can move!

Bray went for the cover, but Yohann stopped it.

Then Matt Hardy came In, and planted Yohann with a Twist Of Fate!

Nigel: Twist of Fate!

Bray and Matt setup Logan for the Kiss Of Deletion, but then NetNobody jumped the barricade and distracted them!

Corino: Oh come on, why does NetNobody gotta ruin this?!

Nigel: he is the YOLO Twins companion, make no mistake…

Suddenly Ken Warren rushes In, and chased off Net!

Corey: Ken Warren! In the nick of time.

Mauro: But watch out, Logan from behind on Bray!

Logan Superkicks Bray, then he lifts him up with a Flapjack, and Yohann plants him with a reverse STO!

Mauro: TWO NIGHT STAND CONNECTS!

Yohann throws Matt out, and Logan goes for the cover.

1…

2….

3! *Bell rings*

(Back From The Dead by Desmeon starts playing)

Greg Hamilton: Here are your winners! THE YOLO TWINS!

Corey: Treason! Anarchy! This can't happen to the Deleter of Worlds!

Nigel: But it did, Thanks to NetNobody!

Yohann and Logan then raise their hands in victory, and brag how they're the best team in the world.

The celebration didn't last long though, as Teddy Long came out.

Teddy: Nice work, Twins, i gotta admit. But you do realize, that these two are WWE superstars. WWE was a company i used to work for, and I'm a 2017 Hall of Famer. I can't just let this victory slide. So Next episode, you two and your buddy Net Nobody will Face Matt Hardy, Bray Wyatt, and their Partner… LWF's Newest Signee, Lexi Bunny!

Nigel: HOLD ON WHAT!? LWF'S NEWEST SIGNEE IN LWE!?

Yohann grabs a mic, as well as Logan.

Yohann: WE'RE THE PREMIER TAG TEAM!

Logan: I'm sure we can beat them again.

Teddy: Then it's settled. We got us a 6-man Tag team match set for tomorrow, Playas! Holla Holla Holla!

(Macmilitant Plays)

Mauro: Well you heard it from Teddy, next episode, the debuting Lexi Bunny will team up with Matt Hardy and Bray Wyatt to help them exact revenge against the YOLO Twins and NetNobody! Better known in LWF as NEXTG3N!

Corey: Lexi hasn't debuted in LWF yet, and she hasn't picked a brand to go to, but i'm sure of one thing. Her teaming with the RAW Tag Team Champions will be…. DELIGHTFUL!

(BACKSTAGE)

Lexi Bunny was actually backstage, and was getting the run down of the rules from a few other LWF stars.

Lana: ...and, use of Superpowers is Illegal, so you can't use your Brain Blast, otherwise you'll be disqualified.

Luan: but don't worry, there are other ways in wrestling to use your HEAD! *Laughs* get it?

Lexi: I get the Gist of it.

Lana: Still, your debut as LWF's newest signee will be with the RAW Tag Team Champions! I'm a little Jealous that you're teaming with them. But i'll warn you, they are a bit… odd.

Lexi: Oh I know That. But you shouldn't be jealous, you're teaming with Johnny Gargano.

Lana: Oh yeah… By the way, have you chosen what LWF brand you wanna go to?

Lexi: Well, I heard about Hanazuki and how she steals and hogs the spotlight, and the fact she's on Shockwave…. And of course Nitro with Lynn. So I'm torn between Shockwave and Nitro. Maybe i'll be a free agent for both brands, like what John Cena did.

Teddy Long then walks up to her.

Teddy: I see you are making friends here. Hopefully your LWF Debut will be like your LWE Debut. Unforgettable.

Lexi: I'm excited to team with Matt and Bray. I've heard all about their success as a Tag Team, although the upbringing is… how should I say…

Luan: Wonderful?

Lexi: Let's go with that.

Just then, NEXTG3N showed up.

Yohann: So you're Lexi?

Logan: Nice body… But you're not gonna beat us! There's a reason we're the first ever PWR Tag Team Champions Y'know!

NetNobody: If you hate on us, you're jealous of us.

Lexi: I'm not scared of you, I'm coming to LWF for one reason, but i can set some time aside here for you three. I'll see you next episode, boys. Hope you won't get embarrassed when you're beaten by a girl.

Yohann: *Turns to Logan* She likes us.

Logan: OH yeah.

Lana and Luan nod, and they slug the YOLO Twins, while Lexi clocks Net with a Spinning knee strike!

Lana: Sorry, but I'm too young to date you two.

Lexi: And I don't date small brats.

Corey: Looks like The YOLO Twins won't be winning Lexi over anytime soon.

Nigel: I'll say. Net even felt her wrath.

(MATCH 3: Moose vs Killian Dain)

(Beast of Belfast by CFO$ Plays)

SAnity's logo then comes up on the tron as Killian Dain walks out, and slowly makes his way to the ring.

*bell rings*

Greg Hamilton: The following contest is an X-Case Qualifying match, Scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, representing SAnitY, KILLIAN DAIN!

Mauro: The Beast of Belfast looks for redemption after a classic Ladder Match at Takeover New Orleans for the NXT North American Championship, but this time he hopes to capture a case that can be cashed in for any title, on any brand, anywhere! Yes, I'm talking about the X-Case!

Nigel: Dain may be a part of SAnitY, but he has so much defining moments. He was the MVP of War Games, and claimed the victory for his team in a tornado tag team match against the Undisputed Era. The big man is so impressive.

Dain enters the ring, and slowly looks around with wide eyes.

(Moose Nation by Quinn Ojinaka plays)

Out comes Moose, and the crowd keeps beat with his theme as he makes his entrance, chanting "Moose!".

Greg Hamilton: And his opponent, from Atlanta, Georgia, weighing in at 295 pounds, MOOSE!

Mauro: Well you should be familiar with this man Steve, you have called his matches in Ring Of Honor. he was in ROH for awhile, and now he has his opportunity at the X-Case. Tell us, what makes Moose so special to IMPACT and ROH?

Corino: Well for starters, he is Agile, a former NFL Player, and his power is amazing. He's a former IMPACT Grand Grand Champion, 2 times straight. And like you said, he's been in ROH.

Corey: This is my first time seeing this man in action, let's see if he can give Killian Dain a run for his money.

The bell rings, and the match is underway.

Moose and Dain lock up to start. Moose being the bigger of the two, pushes Dain into the corner.

The ref begins to count to 5, and Moose breaks the hold.

Nigel: I'd expect Dain to be overpowered at a few points. Moose is bigger than him, so Dain must rely on his agility and power as well.

Moose grabs Dain, but it's Dain now who has Moose!

Dain pushes him off, then flattens him with a running crossbody!

Mauro: There's the Divide! Dain has the advantage now!

Dain sets Moose up for the Belfast Blitz, but Moose wiggles free, and Dropkicks Dain!

Corino: what a dropkick!

Moose then gets ready to deliver his finisher, the Game Changer, but mid-move, Dain countered, lifted him up on his shoulders, and delivered a rolling Fireman's Carry Slam!

Corey: What a counter by the beast of Belfast!

Nigel: Moose was going for the Game Changer, that devastating discus lariat, and Killian Dain scouted it!

Mauro: And now, Dain looks to capitalize, either with the Belfast Blitz or Ulster Plantation, which will he use to put Moose away?

Dain then went for a Vader Bomb, but Moose brought his knees up!

Corey: Just in time for Moose! Now he's got an opening to Strike back!

Indeed Moose did. He was firing on all cylinders as he hits a left, a right, then a big clothesline, knocking the Beast Of Belfast off his feet.

Mauro: Moose pulling out everything in his arsenal!

Moose then propped up Dain, and set up for the Game Changer again...

Nigel: he's going for the Game Changer, this could be it!

… But a Stiff Headbutt from Killian Dain puts a stop to it!

Corino: OH! talk about using your head!

Dain then puts Moose on his shoulders once more, and slams him down with a forward Fireman's Carry Slam, then a Senton!

Nigel: There's the Belfast Blitz! Now Dain is gonna try the Vader Bomb again!

Dain does, and connects!

Corey: He got all of that one! Dain going for the win!

1…

2…

Moose kicks out!

Mauro: Moose kicks out at 2 and a half!

Dain then sizes him for another running crossbody, but when he went for it, Moose nailed him with a Discus Lariat!

Corino: GAME CHANGER!

Moose goes for the cover.

1…

2…

Dain kicks out!

Nigel: He kicked out of it! My god what resilience!

Mauro: These big men have given it their best shots, but both kicked out! What's gonna happen next?!

Moose then goes for another Discus Lariat, big mistake. Dain scouted it again, ducked it, and he hoists him up for the Ulster Plantation, and slams him down with authority!

Nigel: THERE IT IS! The Ulster Plantation!

Dain goes for the cover.

1…

2…

3! *Bell rings!*

(Beast Of Belfast by CFO$ starts playing)

Greg Hamilton: Here is your winner! KILLIAN DAIN!

Mauro: Once again the deal of Luna Loud pays off! Killian Dain joins the girl who made this incredible match in the X-Case Ladder Match!

Nigel: And guess what we have? Up next is Duhop, versus Robin Sane!

Corino: OH boy! We saw Suicide advance, who will advance here?

Mauro: that match is next, and our main event is a battle Royal to determine the fifth entrant in the The x case ladder match!

(BACKSTAGE)

DF were irate from Grim's loss to Suicide

Grim: That damn masked bitch Suicide cost me a title shot! I needed this so badly since Nickelwise has the YouTube Wrestling Figures Heavyweight Championship, And some jobber beat me!

Duhop: Don't worry. As long as I beat this Robin Sane guy, DF will be unstoppable! And i'm up next, Grim, wish me luck! Let's get movin!

(Match 4: Duhop vs. Robin Sane(LWE #1 CONTENDERSHIP TOURNAMENT QUALIFIER))

(Weapon by Bridge To Grace starts playing)

Out comes Robin Sane, and the crowd cheers.

Greg Hamilton: The following contest is a 1st round match in the LWE Championship #1 contenders tournament, scheduled for 1 fall! Introducing first, from San Juan, Batangas, Philippines, weighing in at 174 pounds, he is The Tracer, Speed Chaser, and Trailblazer, ROBIN SANE!

Corey: What an incredible opportunity this is for the Master of the 450 Splash! Robin Sane is so fast and is an amazing high-flyer, this guy can attack from almost anywhere if you give him the chance to fly!

Mauro: He surely will! If that 450 Splash hits, it's over!

Nigel: That said, this is a clash of young vs old. Robin Sane is an experienced MWF Wrestler, but Duhop has more years under his belt. This could be an interesting matchup.

Robin Sane enters the ring, and stretches out in a corner. He then hears Duhop's music hits, and he's ready.

(Thud by John Dealy and the 41 Players begins to play)

Out comes Duhop.

Greg Hamilton: And his Opponent! Representing DF, he is the GTS United States Champion...DUHOP!

Mauro: Duhop, the other half of DF, looks to pull out a win over Robin sane here to avenge Grim's loss to Suicide. But like Grim, i think Duhop is underestimating the capabilities of his opponent.

Duhop enters the ring, and starts talking trash at Robin Sane.

Corino: I see these two are always so good at running their mouths…

The bell rings as duhop doesn't realize it. This gives Robin sane the perfect opportunity to smack him right off the bat.

Nigel: Oh!

Mauro: Hello and how do you do?

Duhop grabs Robin and throws him to the ropes. Robin rebounds and uses his quickness to hit a Sling Blade on Duhop!

Corey: Sane with a Sling Blade, and that'll shut the man up!

Duhop recovers and goes after Robin with a couple of right hands. Robin evades the third by ducking, and hits a leaping Enzuigiri!

Duhop manages to stay on his feet, looking for a quick rebound into the Duhop Drop, but Robin shoves him off as he gets the arms hooked, and takes Duhop down with an Arm Drag.

Corino: What speed and athleticism!

Nigel: There's a reason this man is called The Tracer, Speed Chaser, and Trailblazer!

The advantage was Robin's now as Duhop tried to fight back. Robin didn't waste any motion in his momentum and kept the pace in his favor, dealing out kicks and Palm strikes.

The momentum shifted when Duhop blocked one of Robin's Palm Strikes, and tossed him with an Overhead Belly-To-belly Suplex!

Mauro: What a counter by Duhop!

Duhop now goes for the cover.

1…

2…

Robin Sane kicks out.

Corey: Kick out!

Almost thinking he had the win, Duhop now keeps Robin Sane grounded with mounted punches.

Robin manages to slip out of Duhop's mount, and kips up behind him.

Duhop tries to go for the Duhop Drop, but Robin Sane had it scouted and dropped him with a Jumping Neckbreaker!

Nigel: What a Neckbreaker!

Corey: Robin Sane has Duhop down, and now he's going to the top, looking for the exclamation point!

Duhop rolls out of the ring, but Robin Sane had other plans. He flattens Duhop with a diving Somersault Plancha!

Mauro: MAMA MIA! Somersault plancha to the outside, are you kidding me?!

Nigel: Duhop gave Robin Sane the opportunity to fly, and boy was that a mistake!

Robin Sane does his signature pose to the crowd, but Duhop took advantage of it, and threw him to the steel steps!

Corino: OOOOH! Ouchie-Mama!

Duhop throws Sane back in, and goes for the cover.

1…

2…

Robin Sane kicks out!

Corey: There's no quit in Robin Sane! He wants to advance to round 2!

Robin Sane then went for a Springboard twisting Crossbody, but Duhop caught him, went for the Duhop Drop, but Robin Sane countered the Duhop Drop into a Frankensteiner!

Mauro: Frankensteiner! Frankensteiner by Robin Sane!

Corey: Look where Duhop is, he's in the Drop Zone!

Robin Sane goes to the top turnbuckle, and hits the 450 Splash!

Corey: 450! 450 connects!

Robin Sane goes for the cover.

1…

2…

3! *Bell rings!*

(Weapon by Bridge To Grace starts playing)

Greg Hamilton: Here is your winner! ROBIN SANE!

Mauro: And just like That, DF has been denied the chance to face abyss! Robin Sane advances in the tournament, and waiting for him in the quarterfinals is Clyde McBride!

Corino: And we still have two more matches to go! The First Ever WWE Cruiserweight Champion, TJP, will take on the LWF Intercontinental Champion, Leni Loud!

Nigel: And the leader of oVe, Sami Callihan, gets another shot at a title contention, when he takes on Katsuyori Shibata!

Mauro: But up next, it's Battle Royal time! Who will take the 5th spot for the X-case?

(TEDDY LONG'S OFFICE)

Teddy Long was talking with Leni in his office.

Teddy: Real shame we couldn't have Morgan and Jordan Oliver fight in the tournament, but they'll be in the battle royal. I even called up a few RCCW stars to join us as well as LWF stars. But, that don't mean we can get ready for the Royalist Rumble also. Leni, as you know, whoever wins gets a title opportunity against you. But tell me again why you want to compete in this tournament i put together?

Leni: Well, I like shiny belts! It totes matches my outfit!

Teddy: Can't argue with that. I'd keep watch on TJP though. I heard he's gotten a little… how should I put it… arrogant. He's bragging about how 205 live is his show, but he's still tryin to get to RAW or Smackdown.

Leni: TJP? You mean that guy who wears white shoes after Labor day? UGH! He has no fashion sense whatsoever!

Teddy: Either way, tournament or not, I'd best say that you'd root for your Sister Luna. She's in the X-Case match, and tonight's main event is a good ol' battle royal for the 5th spot. The 6th and final spot will be filled in a match next episode between your sister Lori, and The Network's Chino Guinto!

Leni: OMGosh! I hope Luna or Lori win the match! Being the first owner of the X-Case thingy, I'd love it if either of them won this one.

Teddy: I'd still watch it if they win. They might cash in on you the same way you did on Luan.

Leni: Totally! Why am I in here again?

Teddy Long facepalms.

(MAIN EVENT: X-Case Ladder Match Qualifying Battle Royal)

The ring was filling up with superstars as the battle royal was about to begin.

Nigel: Leni is still such an airhead, but in the ring now, we have Ricochet, Chris Panzer and The Motor City Machine Guns, along with a lot of other superstars vying for this opportunity.

(Whatever by Our Lady Peace starts to play)

Corey: Here come the queens of strong style, and boy they still are in the worst mood after episode 1.

Corino: Can't Hanazuki just admit that she tapped out to Bolt? It's not that hard to admit!

Mauro: The queens are full of pride, Steve, and that's something that you need to get used to.

Lynn and Hanazuki enter the ring, and when they did…

(Glitching noises occur, and then Brutal by Excision plays)

Morgan Vaughn appears on the entrance way, wearing his mask and long black trench coat.

Greg: Making his way to the ring, from Valenzuela City, Philippines, weighing in at 160 pounds, The Glitch, MORGAN VAUGHN!

Nigel: I'd be lying if i said that look wasn't indimitading. Morgan still has yet to make his debut on Shockwave against Ronnie Anne, but here we have a sneak peek at what he can do.

Mauro: Ronnie Anne has gotta be paying close attention to what is happening. She's not in the battle royal, but Morgan is. A heavy striker with kicks that make you feel like you're a malfunctioning hard drive, and an attitude with a no nonsense win strategy!

As soon as Morgan entered the ring…

(Me Against The World by Simple Plan starts playing)

Mauro: Oh, look whos in the battle royal, gentlemen!

Out comes Jordan Oliver!

Greg: And making his way to the ring, JORDAN OLIVER!

Corey: Well Jordan Oliver and Morgan Vaughn were supposed to be in the tournament facing each other, but Teddy Long had other plans.

Nigel: Can you imagine if Jordan gets the spot and wins the X-case!?

Corey: Yeah, it would be a disaster!

Jordan gets in the ring as Morgan takes his mask off and removes his trenchcoat.

Once he did, the bell rings, and the match begins!

Lars Sullivan quickly goes right to work and eliminated Curt Hawkins!

The others then ganged up on Sullivan, but Sullivan blasted out!

Nigel: Lars Sullivan, with the first elimination and with the X-Case on his mind!

Corey: Hawkins out, 14 more to go!

Lars then goes right to work and mows down the other 14 men. He delivers a Pop-Up powerslam to Jay Briscoe, then James IDOL Martinez eliminates Sharkboy, and ALMOST eliminated himself!

Corino: Martinez with the save! That clothesline to Sharkboy almost got himself out!

Corey: But he's not safe yet, here comes Rhyno!

Rhyno charges full speed, but Martinez pulled the top rope down, and Rhyno went tumbling to the ground!

Mauro: Rhyno eliminated by James "Idol" Martinez.

Corey: Uh oh, look out!

While James was showing off, he was grabbed by Lars Sullivan, and was tossed out!

Nigel: Martinez eliminated by Sullivan!

Mauro: Lars Sullivan is unstoppable in this kind of match!

Corey: Who can stop this behemoth?!

Just as Corey said that, Panzer, Sabin, and Alex Shelley all ganged up on Sullivan, and Sullivan was on the verge of elimination!

Sullivan pushed back and headbutted Panzer.

Sabin and Shelley nodded, and as a tag team worked together.

A double Superkick knocks Sullivan onto the apron...

Corino: SUPERKICK!

... Then a Panzerschreck Kick knocks Sullivan off the apron!

Mauro: CHRIS PANZER WITH THE PANZERSCHRECK! Chris Panzer and The Motor city machine Guns have just eliminated Lars Sullivan!

Nigel: Excellent teamwork!

Suddenly, Lynn and Hanazuki clothesline Sabin and Shelley, and The Motor City Machine Guns were eliminated!

Corey: Uh oh, Panzer's alone against the Queens!

Corino: How many are left now!?

Corey: 8 more left!

Mauro: Oh how long has Lynn waited to exact revenge on Chris Panzer! It's been so long since Rise Of The Orient!

Panzer and Lynn go at it, Hanazuki goes after Dave Crist. On the other side of the ring, Rainbow Dash was dealing with Nick Club all by herself.

Rainbow was thrown into a corner as Patrick went for a running Corner Splash, but she sidestepped, and Patrick went over!

Corey: Look on the other side of the ring! Rainbow is taking on Nick Club, and eliminated Patrick!

Dash was cleaning house with Nick Club, as she eliminated Jordan Oliver, Danny Phantom, and Dave Crist!

Hanazuki almost eliminated Rainbow Dash, but Morgan Vaughn eliminated Hanazuki!

Mauro: Oh my god! Morgan just eliminated Hanazuki! Were down to 4!

Nigel: Look at the star power in the ring! Rainbow Dash, Chris Panzer, Lynn Loud, and Morgan Vaughn!

Corey: One of these four is gonna punch their ticket to the X-Case ladder match!

Lynn went after Panzer, as Morgan took it to Rainbow Dash. Surprisingly, Rainbow blocked Morgan's strikes, and came back with a few of her own.

Morgan Vaughn then came back with a vicious Superkick, but when he went to eliminate her, Rainbow Dash side steps him, causing him to flop to the floor!

Lynn then throws Chris Panzer onto the apron, then Dropkicks him off!

Mauro: We are down to two! Rainbow Dash, and Lynn Loud! Two iconic sports girls, but only one can win the fifth spot in the battle royal!

Lynn goes for the Lynn-Zershreck, but Rainbow dodges.

Corey: Lynn in control for the moment, but not so fast!

Rainbow caught Lynn and clotheslines her onto the apron!

Just then, Luna Loud and Sam Sharp pulled Lynn down, and it was over!

Mauro: Oh my god! Luna and Sam just pulled Lynn of the Apron! Rainbow Dash Wins!

*bell rings*

(Live For The Moment by Monster Magnet plays)

Greg: Here is Your winner! RAINBOW DASH!

Nigel: The speedy super sport girl from RCCW has just made the 5th spot!

Corino: But why did Luna help her is my question!

Rainbow stared at the two as Luna and Sam gave a thumbs up.

Mauro: It is clear of one thing, Luna has had it with Lynn's attitude as a Queen of Strong style, and as the third oldest sibling, she's taking action!

Luna and Sam then hold Dash up as they celebrate in the ring.

Corey: I dunno about you guys, but i think i see a new team in the works here!

Corino: I see it too!

Corey: Hopefully we get some explanation in the exclusives…

Mauro: We probably will, but for now, it's on to Episode 3! We will see Lexi Bunny Team with the RAW Tag team Champions against NEXTG3N in a Six-Man Tag team match!

Nigel: Lets not forget about Lori Loud, going against her opponent, The Golden Boy of The Network, Chino Guinto.

Corino: But that all happens at episode 3. See you there!


End file.
